Nevco MPC-7
This page is about how to operate the MPC-7 controller made by Nevco. This controller has an LED screen for showing game information and input information. Please note that the ENTER and YES keys referenced in this article refer to the same button. The terms are interchangeable. Also, older iterations of this controller had a GAME OR SPORT button. On newer controllers, this buttons has been renamed to PROFILES. Controller Layout 500px Note that PROFILES may be called GAME OR SPORT on some controllers. Power Up To power on, make sure the controller is plugged in, and flip the power switch on the side to ON. The controller will automatically start up to the state it was when it was turned off.. To fully reset scoreboard, press GAME OR SPORT or PROFILES, then ENTER. Setting Time To set the time, press the SET button, then the TIME button. Enter the needed time using the numeric keypad, remembering that as you enter, the space will fill in right to left. This means if you are trying to enter 3 minutes, enter''' 0''', 3, 0, 0, followed by YES. 1/10 of a Second 1/10 of a second will automatically be turned on. If you need to set the time to 1/10 of a second accuracy, add an extra digit with the .1 number to the SET TIME prompt. Example. If you need to enter 8:00.5, press SET, TIME, 0, 8, 0, 0, 5, YES. Setting Period Press PERIOD, then enter the period number on the numeric keypad. There is no need to press YES. Running Clock If your controller is equipped with the handheld switch, flip the switch from on to off and vice versa. If your controller doesn't have the hand switch, use the ON button to start and the OFF button to stop. Goals Adding Goals Press the SCORE or SCORE button. The display will show HOME 0+ or GUEST 0+ This is prompting you to enter a number of points to add. In hockey, points are added one at a time, so you'll type 1. The zero after home or guest will change depending on what the current score is. Removing Goals To remove goals, press SET, then SCORE or SCORE. Enter the number of goals the score should be on the numeric keypad. Adding a Penalty To add a new minor penalty, press the MINOR button. The one with the green background is for the home team, and the one with the blue background is for the guest team. For a major penalty, press the MAJOR button for the appropriate team. Then, enter the player's number using two digits (if the player has a single digit number, like 7, enter 07) The controller will then show the default penalty time. Press YES to accept the default time. If there is no default time displayed, or you need to have a penalty be a different length (such as 1:30 or 4:00), enter the time on the numeric keypad. Editing a Penalty Press the PENALTY button for the appropriate team, until the penalty you wish to edit is displayed. Press PENALTY. Then, the controller will ask for a new player number. Enter the number on the numeric keypad. If the number is already correct, press YES. The controller will then ask for the new penalty time. Enter the new time on the numeric keypad. If the time is already correct, press YES. Removing a Penalty Press the PENALTY button for the appropriate team, until the penalty you wish to remove is displayed. Then press PENALTY. The penalty will be removed. Additional Penalty Information To stop/start the penalty timers while the main clock runs, press the ON/OFF button. NOTE: This button must be enabled in the controller settings to function. Please talk to your rink or check the full controller manual for details. Shots on Goal Use the SHOTS buttons for the appropriate teams. The button with the green background is for the home team. The button with the blue background is for the guest team. These buttons work in exactly the same way as SCORE and SCORE. This means to manually edit, use the SET button. Horn Manually Sounding Horn To manually sound the horn, press the HORN button. This will sound the horn as long as the button is pressed. Auto Horn The auto horn sounds the horn automaticlly at the end of a period. To toggle the auto horn, press OPTIONS multiple times until the display reads Main Time. Then, press ENTER. Then press OPTIONS again until the display reads AUTO HORN:. Press YES to toggle the auto horn. The auto horn is enabled if an * is displayed next to AUTO HORN:. Once completed, press CANCEL until the controller returns to the screen that says Hockey. Here you may continue normal operation Interval Horn To control the interval horn, press OPTIONS repeatedly until the controller display reads Interval Horn>>. At this point press ENTER to enter the interval horn menu. The first question in the interval horn menu will be Interval Horn? Press ENTER here to enable the interval horn. Press OPTIONS again to keep scrolling through the interval horn menu. The second question will be Int Time: ##:##. Press ENTER then entered the desired interval time on the numeric keypad, followed by ENTER. Once completed, press CANCEL until the controller returns to the screen that says Hockey. Here you may continue normal operation In order to disable the interval timer, follow the same steps above to enable the timer, pressing YES at the Interval Horn? prompt. This will disable the interval horn if it was on previously. Press CANCEL repeatedly after doing this in order to return to the game. Time of Day Mode To enter or exit time of day mode, press OF DAY. To set the time of day, press SET, then OF DAY. The controller will prompt for the time of day. Remember if the time of day is 7:06, for example, you must enter 0, 7, 0, 6 to fill the leading hour digit. Count Up/Down The controller should be set to count down. To toggle the direction of the clock, press OPTIONS multiple times until the display reads Main Time. Then, press ENTER. Then press OPTIONS again until the display reads Direction:. Press YES to toggle the direction. Once completed, press CANCEL until the controller returns to the screen that says Hockey. Here you may continue normal operation Quick Reset Press GAME OR SPORT or PROFILES, then ENTER. Power Down To power off, flip the switch on the right side of the controller. Misc. Other Resources Full Nevco MPC-7 manual